This invention relates generally to filing systems and more particularly to the provision of removable support rails in file drawers to accommodate hanging or suspended files.
A suspended file is a file which hangs within a receptacle such as a desk drawer or cabinet drawer. A suspended file typically includes a file folder with a bar secured to each top edge of the file such that the file may be vertically disposed within an open top receptacle such as a desk or cabinet drawer in a suspended manner by resting the terminal portions of the file bar upon the top edges of a supporting means. A large percentage of cabinet and desk purchasers use such suspended files.
In some instances, manufacturers produce cabinets and desk drawers with side walls having a vertical height substantially equal to the vertical height of the drawer opening In these circumstances, a file may be suspended by resting the terminal portions of the file bar directly upon the top edges of the drawer sidewall.
However, in many instances, manufacturers produce cabinet and desk drawers with sidewalls having a vertical height substantially less than the vertical height of the drawer opening. Such drawers are desirable because there is a lower cost associated with drawers having lower sidewalls. Of course, a drawer with a low sidewall cannot by itself support a suspended file. Thus, manufacturers have developed various types of support devices which are attachable to drawers with low sidewalls so that customers have the option to use suspended files.
Such support devices require longitudinal, vertical and rotational stability to support the hanging files. To achieve the required stability, manufacturers have developed multi-component support devices comprising several bars and interconnecting members. Installation of such devices normally takes upwards to 5 minutes or more time and requires the use of auxiliary hardware. Other manufacturers have developed support means which do not require auxiliary hardware to install, but which have large cumbersome bodies with complicated designs including multiple flanges, tabs, and saddles.